


Cheap Thrills

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: It's Friday night and two couples decide to go out and have a little fun.Little did they know how things would end up going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ish..  
> I mean i never left i just haven't updated i know sorry D:  
> Anyway   
> Enjoy this interesting fluff.  
> This is something you wont exactly be expecting!!!  
> Fluff of course.
> 
> As Always Leave Me Some Love!  
> Let me know what you guys thought of this one shot!  
> Leave some kudos!  
> All appreciated!
> 
> Also while writing this,  
> This was the version of Cheap Thrills i was jamming to!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzeCI6-hWrY

"Get ready! Pick you up in 15 mins." 

A Simple text sent by two different boys to their boyfriends.

It was Friday night and as per usual nobody really had anything planned so it was surprising to get that text for these boys. 

Jude and Noah both got ready to go wondering what they're boyfriends had in mind, of course only time would tell. Fifteen minutes later and they were both picked up by their boyfriends.

Both couples headed to a small club for teenagers eighteen and under; the teens were sixteen and seventeen though Jude and Noah weren't even aware there was such a club for teenagers.

Noah and his boyfriend showed up there first they got some drinks and sat around talking for a couple minutes, Jude and his boyfriend arrived a couple minutes later. The pair maneuvered their way through the crowd of teens on the dance floor.

Jude leaned against the bar as his boyfriend order them some drinks, they engaged in some conversation for a little while. " You hungry?" Judes boyfriend asked. Jude shrugged." I could eat." he replied over the loud music. 

So they got some nachos that they shared. Meanwhile just across the bar Noah and his boyfriend were doing something similar, instead of nachos they had fries. 

After more conversation Judes boyfriend perked up a bit.

" You wanna dance?" he asked curiously. 

Jude nodded." Yeah i'd love to!" he said kinda excited about it. 

Jude was lead out to the dance floor by his boyfriend. The two of them danced to a couple random songs that played. 

Noah looked liked an excited puppy when his boyfriend asked him to dance and they found their own space on the dance floor around the same time as Jude had.

The funny part was that Jude had no idea Noah was there and vice versa. 

Jude knew Noah through his boyfriend who happened to go to Judes school.

Noah happened to know Judes boyfriend from youth groups when he'd show up.

They danced with their boyfriends to a few songs until finally 'Cheap Thrills' came over the loud speakers.

Noah found himself pulled up against his sandy blonde haired boyfriend as they danced and mouthed the words to the songs.  The hazel eyed boy placed his hands on Noahs hips as they danced together. Noah put a hand on the back of the boys head as they swayed together. 

_'Come on, come on, turn the radio on_   
_It's Friday night and I won't be long_   
_Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on_   
_It's Friday night and I won't be long'_

 

Meanwhile close by Jude was laughing as his dorky boyfriend pulled him closer, he had just been spun around the dance floor. It was cute really. 

"You're a dork." Jude mused with a smile. 

The brunette smiled as he locked eyes with the emerald ones of his boyfriend. " Yeah but you love it." he said matter of factly. 

Jude grinned as he felt his dates hand on his hip. " You got me there." he said softly.

Jude gently pushed his dates glasses up into place and gave him a smile.

The pair swayed together as the song continued.

' _Til I hit the dance floor_  
 _Hit the dance floor_  
 _I got all I need_  
 _No I ain't got cash_  
 _I ain't got cash_  
 _But I got you baby_

  
_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_   
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_   
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_But I don't need no money_   
_As long as I can feel the beat_   
_I don't need no money_   
_As long as I keep dancing'_   


 

The couples continued to dance to the song casually changing up the moves and  unbeknownst to them  moving closer to the other couple.

 

Noah laughed lightly feeling his dates lips against his ear softly singing along to the song before they  pulled apart. Noah stood in front of his boyfriends placing a hand on his solid chest as playfully danced moving his hand down his dates chest.

 

Connor took Noahs hand and gently spun around as he pulled him into an embrace swaying with him. " You're cute." he said softly against his dates ear. Noah smiled and turned to kiss him.

 

Jude was leaning against his boyfriend similar to how Noah had been earlier with Connor.  

" Sometimes you spoil me Jack." Jude mused.  Jack only chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before gently spinning Jude away from him. Gripping his hand gently as he pulled him closer. Jack carefully spun Jude back into his arms and pressed a kiss to his ear. " You deserve to be spoiled sometimes Jude."  he said softly. That made Jude blush a bit. 

 

At the same time Jude was being spun around again; Noah was also being spun around.

Perhaps they were both spun a little further from their boyfriends than the two had intended. 

 

Next thing Jude knew he was face to face with Noah who looked equally surprised and amused. " Hey Jude!"  Judes surprised look broke into a smile though." Hey Noah!" he said.  

 

It was such an odd change of events though when they looked around it seemed as if Connor and Jack ran into each other probably looking for the two of them. Instead of going to collect their boyfriends they decided to dance together.

 

  
_'Come on, come on, turn the radio on_   
_It's Saturday and I won't be long_   
_Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on_   
_It's Saturday and I won't be long'_   


 

It was like a date swap.

What's a date swap?

 

Well who they came with wasn't who they were currently dancing with.

 

Jude and Noah decided to give Jack and Connor a little show as they danced together. 

Jude offered his hand to Noah and he gently pulled Jude against him, the two swaying together similar to how Noah had been with Connor earlier. 

 

Jack and Connor found their dates and also couldn't help but be amused by their little show. So the two of them shared a look before Connor offered his hand to Jack who took it and gently pulled Connor closer.

Dancing as Jude and Jack had done before.

 

It was amusing watching their dates dance with each other, it would certainly be a story to tell.

 

Jude and Noah shared a look after seeing their boyfriends dance together. 

Jude smiled and Noah returned. 

 

It was so weird because to Jude it felt right to be in Noahs arms as much as it did to be in Jacks arms..  He didn't think much on it though.

 

In an attempt to switch their dates back they ended up  switching it up again.

 

Jack and Noah couldn't help but laugh as they began dancing together, Jude found himself against Connors chest and he chuckled.  

 

" Well hello." He said giving Connor a smile.

Connor smiled back." Hey yourself!" he said. " Care for a dance?" Connor asked.

Jude shrugged." Since you asked so nicely." he teased.

 

They danced moved a bit closer and began to dance together. Jude started laughing when he saw his boyfriend with Noah though because that was just hilarious the two of them were such dorks.  Connor looked over and burst out laughing as he and Jude moved together.

 

It was strange..

Everything feeling right no matter whose arms Jude was in.

 

It was also strange because rather than getting jealous the foursome just decided to have fun with it. 

 

Jude was spun around by Connor before gently pulled back in against his firm chest. " Ya know you and Noah have a similar touch." Jude commented.

 

Connor raised an eyebrow." Oh yeah?" he asked. 

Jude nodded. " Yeah  you're both  slightly more touchy and rough than Jack but it's kinda interesting is all.." he trailed off.

 

Connor nodded." Same goes for the two of you." Connor said thoughtfully.

Jude smiled at that. He loved that Jack was so gentle. 

 

' _Til I hit the dance floor_  
 _Hit the dance floor_  
 _I got all I need_  
 _No I ain't got cash_  
 _I ain't got cash_  
 _ _But I_ got you baby'_  


 

  
_'Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_   
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_   
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_But I don't need no money_   
_As long as I can feel the beat_   
_I don't need no money_   
_As long as I keep dancing_   


  
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_I don't need no money_   
_As long as I can feel the beat_   
_I don't need no money_   
_As long as I keep dancing_   
_Oh, oh'_   


 

Finally Jude returned to Jack and Noah returned to Connor. 

The foursome decided to make their date night a double date.  

They danced with their boyfriends beside the other couple.

  
Each couple had their own kinda moves.

Jack was a total dork which Jude adored, he could go from sweet and trying to pull Jude in closer to make silly faces at him and doing weird dance moves. 

Jude was a little more reserved. Keeping his dance moves a bit closer to his body rather than going all out.

Noah was a hell of dancer.. his moves could be a little.. experimental sometimes.  But he moved with a purpose. His purpose was to pull his boyfriend in closer in a very flirty way. 

Connor couldn't dance that well although when he stopped thinking about it and just  danced he wasn't awful. It was adorable his little dance moves.  

 

' _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

  
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_   
_(I love cheap thrills)_   
_I don't need no money_   
_As long as I can feel the beat_   
_I don't need no money_   
_As long as I keep dancing_   


_La, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills) '_

 

The couples were having a good time  mouthing the words and dancing with each other as the song came to an end. 

 

That wasn't the only time that night that the couples would mix up and dance with each other even dancing together as a  group.

 


End file.
